1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a universal interface allowing a main implant module to supply power to and receive data from remotely implanted sensor modules through a minimum number of interconnecting lines. The remote sensor implants gather useful physiological information from a patient. The main implant could process and telemeter the data to a site remote from the patient or the main module could be an infusion pump or pacemaker that is controlled by the remote sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The benefits of using implantable modules to sense physiological parameters in a patient's or animal's body is well known in the art. Various telemetry transmitters are used to transmit the sensed information to a receiver remote from the body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,160 teaches such a miniature medical transmitter to detect a physiological variable and transmit a signal to a receiver placed outside the body. The device is an orally swallowable miniature transmitter for measuring pH values that is powered by the remote receiver.
The prior art does not teach multiple implantable sensor modules coupled to a main implant module. However, outside the area of medical arts remote sensors and central processor modules are taught. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,946 teaches an electrical means that is switched from a high to a low impedance state by a control signal. A capacitor is used to hold the electrical switch means in its low impedance state until switched. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,372 teaches a two-wire DC signal telemetering system. The receiving station receives signals and provides operating power along two wires from a sensor that measures a variable, such as temperature or flow rate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,132 also describes techniques for transmitting power and information over common wires.